


A Thousand Years

by mytearscry



Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alex and Peggy are close friends, Alex is a mess, Alexander cries alot, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crybaby Alexander Hamilton, Everybody is worried about Alexander, Fluff, Height Differences, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, Hurt Alexander Hamilton, James Reynolds and King George aren't villians, M/M, Past Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Side Relationship: Marilza, They actually help Alex move on, but also fluff, there is angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytearscry/pseuds/mytearscry
Summary: Alexander Hamilton is starting his new job as a teacher at Founders High School. He expected the distracted students and the unusual smells from them, what he didn't expect was to see everyone from his past life in 18th century.  Alexander isn't prepared for this.





	A Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> Hamilton Fandom, ARE YOU READY!?!?  
> *crickets sounds*  
> I was expecting that! XD
> 
> But for real, I've been meaning to write a Hamilton fic for a while now, especially a fic with healthy Jefferson/Hamilton/Laurens. So yay, I'm excited to do this! Let's hope I can keep up with weekly updates.

 

 _Alexander was dying, that's what happens when you get shot..._  
  
_Alexander Hamilton was dying and he had so many things he still wanted to do._

  
_Eliza held his hand and he wished for more anything to be able to embrace her one last time._  
  
_But he couldn't._  
  
_He couldn't move, he was too weak, it was almost time._  
  
_He didn't want to die._  
  
_He didn't want to leave Eliza and the children._  
  
_He didn't want to go._  
  
_But there wasn't anything he could do, the edges of his vision were fading to black._  
  
_He gripped tighter on his dear Eliza's hand, trying to stay tethered to this world._  
  
_It would do no good._  
  
_Alexander was dying and all he could wish for was for more time._  
  
~~~~  
  
Alexander blearily opened his eyes.  
  
Surprised, at first, to see a ceiling instead of the sky, until he realized that it wasn't 1804 anymore and he was now in the 21st century.  
  
Alexander let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.  
  
He moved his body to the right of the bed, picking up his phone from the nightstand, and proceeded to turn it on. He flinched at the brightness and looked away. He blinked and scrunched his eyes before turn back to his phone.  
  
3:30 am, Monday, August 13 showcased on the front screen.  
  
Alexander set the phone down before lying on his back, covering his eyes with his forearm he groaned.  
  
He had hoped to sleep until 4:00 am, especially after falling asleep around 11:00 pm. He wasn't expected at Founders until 5:00 am and that was only because there was a staff meeting.  
  
But, no, he had to be awaken by the memories, the nightmares, of his past.  
  
  
He sat up, scrubbing his face with his hands.  
  
Not the best way to start the first day of school, to be honest it wasn't the best way to start a day, period. Yet, this was his bowl of lemons, might so he might as well make lemonade.  
  
Alexander, slowly untangled himself from his blankets and finally end up at the foot of his bed. As he stood up, he took the time to stretch, slightly alarmed by all the cracks he heard from his back.  
  
Shower or coffee? He wondered. He closed his eyes to think for second.  
  
Finally he lifted his arm to sniff his armpit.  He barley sniffed before grimacing.  
  
Oh, god, with the way he smelt, it was like he was still living in the 18th century.  
  
Definitely a shower, he decided, and then coffee.  
  
~~

  
Alexander leaned on the counter, coffee cup in hand with only a towel wrapped around his waist.  
  
He turned his head toward the clock, 3:45 staring mockingly at him.  
  
He sighed, closing his eyes and leaning toward his coffee. He could feel himself dozing off.  
  
"Pita...pata..pita...pata"

  
Alexander jolted at the sound of paws against the wood flooring. He turned his body to the entrance of the kitchen and watched as his cat wandered in. He couldn't keep the smile off his face.  
  
"Mrow" Hades sounded, looking at him  
  
"What? You want food? Isn't it a bit early for you to be up?" He teased.  
  
"Mmmrowww" His cat responded.  
  
He huffed a laugh and went to cupboards to prepare the cat food, drinking his coffee as he did. His cat weaving through his legs as he went to put the food in the cat’s dish.  
  
"Are you trying to trip me? Stop acting liking you haven't been feed for days! I literally fed you yesterday, you fat cat!"  
  
"Meow, meow, meow" Was the only response he received.  
  
Leaning down he put the food in the dish before backing up and allowing Hades to overtake the dish and devour his food.  
  
Downing the rest of the coffee in his cup, he set off to his room to find something to wear.  
  
~~  
  
Alex stared at the mirror, glaring at his reflection. He ran his fingers through his hair, wincing at the little knots they got caught on.  
  
His outfit wasn't bad, black pants with a white button down and a green tie, but he made it look like shit.  
  
He was unhealthy thin looking, which reminded him, when was the last time he ate, at least something with substance? He started counting on fingers before shaking his head, he didn't want to know the answer.  
  
But along with his questionable weight, he had slight bags under his eyes and why was his hair so stringing looking.  
  
How was he supposed to be a role model for these teens, when he clearly looked like a hobo.  
  
He sighed, grabbing his glasses off the nightstand. Maybe he could cover the bags and then he tied his hair up into a bun.  
  
He turned back to the mirror.  
  
Better, he thought, but not by much.  
  
He cursed himself, grabbing his work bag he prepared yesterday. He turned to leave before stopping.  
  
Damn it, he almost forgot his phone. He went back to the nightstand to pick up his phone before shoving it in his pocket.  
  
Back to the kitchen, back to coffee.  
  
~~  
  
As the clock finally hit four thirty, Alexander breathed a sigh of relief. Drinking the last bit of coffee in his cup and then poured the rest in his travel mug. Grabbing his keys on the way out.  
  
"Bye, Hades, wish me luck."  
  
He heard a "mmrph" in reply.  
  
Humming to himself, he exited the apartment and walked down the stairs to his car.  
  
As he piled his stuff into the back of his car, he sipped on his coffee. Finally he sat in the front seat and started on his way to his new job.

  
~~  
  
Founders High School was a school built in the mid 1960s to accommodate the incoming baby boomers freshman at the time. While the majority of the town believes it was name Founders High School because the patriotic time. It was actually named Founders High School because the town council couldn't decide whether to name it Thomas Jefferson High School, George Washington High School, or Ben Franklin High School. Finally they decided to just call it Founders High School to stop the weeks old arguments. Plans were made to change the name but it was always pushed aside until the name became permanent.  
  
Alex loved that story. It was one of the most interesting thing he found out about his job.  
  
And it was Founders High School, which in a way included him, not many things were named after him, he had been mostly forgotten by history and maybe that  
was his fault...  
  
Alexander shook his head, he didn't want to think of his past life mistakes.  
  
He pulled into the school's parking lot, prepared to start a new life.  
  
He grabbed his bag and started on his way to the school, nodding at the few students already there.  
  
He pulled open the door and entered the school, taking a breath of the clean school  smell.  
  
He gribbed the strap on his bag, trying to calm his beating heart.  
  
First day jitters.  
  
As he walked to the teachers conference room, he took note of everything from the bathrooms to the classrooms. Compared to his old cramped city high school, this school was smaller and airier. And even the population size difference was humongous. The school he graduated from had a total 3,500 students, this school only 290. That was smaller than his graduating class!  
  
He laughed under his breath, wondering, briefly, what is was like to grow up in a place like this.  
  
Again, he shook his head refusing to let his mind wander.  
  
He finally saw the doors to the conference room and approached them.  
  
He laid a hand on his quickly beating heart, begging it to slow down, and then he opened the door.  
  
~~  
  
Everyone was here.  
  
No, not his coworkers, no it was everybody from before.  
  
Before, in his past life, when he was The Alexander Hamilton, the first Secretary of Treasury.  
  
He ran his eyes through the crowd.  
  
Eliza

  
John

  
Lafayette  
  
Hercules  
  
Washington  
  
Jefferson  
  
Maria  
  
And so many others.  
  
He wasn't the only frozen in shock. The others seemed just as shocked to see him.  
  
No words were spoken.  
  
He could feel the panic building and he wanted to scream.  
  
But he couldn't.  
  
He felt himself begin to shake, the grip on his strap tightened even more, his breathe started to shorten.  
  
He guessed they noticed his reaction because a few of them, Eliza, John, Lafayette, took a step closer to him.  
  
Before they could get any closer, he thrust out a hand to stop them.  
  
"No." He whispered, tearing quickly filling his eyes.  
  
They stared at him before starting to move again.  
  
"NO." He said louder, shaking his head.  
  
Could this be dream.  
  
Please let this be a dream.

He turned and ran.


End file.
